yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Deryk Young
'First Name' Deryk 'Last Name' Young 'IMVU Name' LightFang 'Nicknames' DIY Fire Dragon 'Age' June 22, 2138 Ark 13 - 20 Ark 14 - 21 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6"0' 'Weight' 189lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Deryk Young is a rather out going type of guy. He will instantly try to become friends with anyone that puts off a good vibe towards him. He has a bit of a care free nonchalant attitude about him but always seems to be in a really good mood. His happy-go-lucky behaviour is only faltered by the offchance that you make him angry. when this guy gets angry everything about him shifts. Instead of a carefree spirit he becomes a stern and serious person. However there is another step to his anger. If you see this next step you should be afraid. If he is really pissed off he will smile through the anger. This will bring forth and insane murderous force within him. He will do everything in his power to kill whoever made him feel this way. He can only return to normal after killing someone once he gets this far.Another rather odd trait to Deryk is that he has a bit of a problem with motion sickness.he refuses to ride in cars or trains, boats, planes, anything that involuntarily moves him from place to place. This could lead to him either passing out or puking. 'Clan & Rank' Kasaihana Police Department - Foot soldier 'What district do you live in?' what district should i live in? 'Relationship' I dunno maybe... 'Occupation' KPD Officer 'Fighting Style' Crippling Palms Style: This is Deryk Young's most used hand-to-hand combat style. It is a combonation of palm strikes, precise finger jabs, and crushing punches. There is also alot of Chi manipulating throughout the attacks. Most often this is seen in the Finger jabs. Deryk forms a sheath of chi around his two out streched fingers on each hand. These being the index and middle fingers. He would then use the Jabs to expell the chi into the targets body. These attacks are typically aimed for the pressure points of the body. This is to attempt to injure these major points and make it painfull for the target to continue to move that part of their body. These would be the majority of his fighting style. He would also mix in palm strikes into the mix. These palm strikes would sometimes have chi manipulation added to it. These attacks were mainly used to wear down the target by attacking their chest and mid section. If chi was added it would be used to strike the targets Diaphragm. This was to force it to flex and push the targets air from their lungs. After a few hits like that it would exhaust any normal human. The third type of strikes, crushing punches, would be used to fracture or even break bones. Even though this is called "crushing punches" it not only uses powerfull punches, it uses elbow strikes and strong kicks aswell. When an opponent is to attack Deryk, (if able) he would displace their momentum , throw them forward, and inflict a devistating attack on their vulnirable body. An example of this would be if the target threw a punch and Deryk dodged it, he would grab their wrist jerking them foreward as he dropped his elbow onto theirs. This if executed correctly would possibly break the targets arm at the elbow joint. This all put together would create the Crippling Palm style that Deryk uses. (Against more advanced fighters he may even incorporate the Shadow Step to make sure he had an advantage.) Taekwondo : Taekwondo is known for its emphasis on kicking techniques, which distinguishes it from martial arts such as karate or southern styles of kung fu. The rationale is that the leg is the longest and strongest weapon a martial artist has, and kicks thus have the greatest potential to execute powerful strikes without successful retaliation. Aikido : Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidoka (aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. The-art-of-gun-fu-o.gif output_KrlBS3.gif Gun Fu: Gun fu, a mixture of gun usage and kung fu, is the style of sophisticated close-quarters gunplay seen in Hong Kong action cinema and in Western films influenced by it. It often resembles a martial arts battle played out with firearms instead of traditional weapons. It may also be described by other terms such as bullet ballet, gun kata, or gymnastic gunplay. The focus of gun fu is both style and the usage of firearms in ways that they were not designed to be used. Shooting a gun from each hand, shots from behind the back, as well as the use of guns as melee weapons are all common. Other moves can involve shotguns, submachine guns, rocket launchers, and just about anything else that can be worked into a cinematic shot. It is often mixed with hand-to-hand combat maneuvers. 'Kasaihana Police Gear (standard)' '' The standard gear issued to all KPD officers.'' *A flak jacket with 7 pockets on the front of it and a knife holster for unarmed or knife combat. This jacket is insulated, and fireproof, and has a layer of False =Ragnainium/Ragnite (about as strong as Reienforced Titanium) linning all sides of the jacket. This jacket alone, thanks to A.G.F technology is light weight, and feels no different than a regular jacket, depending on the gear carried of course. The jacket can be unzipped if one wishes to add style to it’s wears. The jacket can withstand heavy gunfire (due to the Ragnite) but can be pierced by anything higer than an assault riffle, or a point blank shot. Though the chain mail won’t deflect the bullets off the bat, it will stop bullets from making deep penitraation, and theres a special lining of antiseptic within the cloth of the jacket, that when the chainmail is shot, it will release this antiseptic to the wound, disinfecting it and covering it up with a synthetic coating of false skin, as to keep comfort, and allow an officer to continue battle as such. This will also be standard to their elbow pads, and knee pads, along with their shin gurads. For offensive and defensive purposes.= *The first pocket on the Flak jacket will have 3 lined up grenades, with a force of enough gun powder to cuase a 8 foot eruption of shrapnel and flame. These grenades have pints, and activate accordingly after 3 seconds of being pulled. *The second pocket contains 3 flashbangs. They emit a pericing light within a 5 foot radius, and can blind anything in it’s pathway for a 10 second period of time. This flashbang is a hazard to a soilder on patrol, unless they activate their S.M.A.R.T tech scanning device to see through the light and eliminate their target then. *The third pocket has One S.M.A.R.T scanner. The smart scanner is a device that looks like a simple Bluetooth connected to the ear, when actually it’s a holder for a special type of fiber glass that will enable certain mechanic features such as: infrared vison, x-ray vision (minus lead), night vision, heat vision, x30 zoom (for snipers mainly), microschopic vision, a GPS system, with world wide mapping, in area, and national, and radio wave visibility. The radio wave mode is just in case an enemy soilder tries to communicate with another soilder, in which case the KPD operative can intercept accordingly. These scanners also act as communication and will usually already be worn at all times, but a pocket is made for the device. *The fourth pocket contains a pair of Force Gravity Knuckles. These force gravity knucnkles work like magnetic pulses. Should the knuckle make contact with any surface, it would emit a magitized repulsive like force, meant to compress in on itself and then expand outward. The beauty of it is: the compression force can enter inside the cracks and creveses of a persons armor, or clothing (since it’s just pressurized air) and expand that way as well, making this weapon even more deadly in usage against foes armored or not. *The fith pocket contains a special round of armor pericing bullets able to adept to any type of gun from a pistol to a sniper riffle. The bullets are made of a Steel base with a Titainium head, for double metallic damage. They’re only to carry around 3 rounds of these however, and avoid using them if it can be helped. *The sitxth pocket contains a gas mask, for protection against deadly toxins. Also the gask mask has a special fiberglass that exteneds upward to shield the eyes form any toxins as well. *The seventh pocket contains 5 packets of micro C4. This explosive is an adhesive one, as it can be stuck to any surface, but sticks to metals with more ease than any other surface. This bomb has an explosive double that of a grenades and tis’ radius as well, but is more meant for stickning in areas or attacing to people for maximum efficiency. *All soilders have extra rounds for both of their standguns in the cargo pants pockets of their uniforms.l Each KPD now has two equipped guns to their person. One is a semi automatic gun of their choice, and the other is a pistol of their choice. Each operative has a back up pistol in their flaks back pocket as a just in case feture. *Combat Knife holster. This knife is solid Iron, and is 12 inches long. It also has a special swtich on the handle that allows the knife to become a projectile. '.50 IMI Desert Eagle Mark XiX' The Desert Eagle uses a gas-operated mechanism normally found in rifles, as opposed to the short recoil or blow-back designs most commonly seen in semi-automatic pistols. When a round is fired, gases are ported out through a small hole in the barrel near the breech. These travel forward through a small tube under the barrel, to a cylinder near the front of the barrel. The separate bolt carrier/slide has a small piston on the front that fits into this cylinder; when the gases reach the cylinder they push the piston rearward. The bolt carrier rides rearward on two rails on either side of the barrel, operating the mechanism. The advantage of the gas operation is that it allows the use of far more powerful cartridges than traditional semi-automatic pistol designs. The Mark XIX barrels are machined with integral scope mounting bases, simplifying the process of adding a pistol scope. 'Abilities' ' ' Fire Chi Manipulation - ''Using his form of chi control, Deryk Young has the ability to adjust the hydrogen, nitrogen, and oxygen levels in the atmosphere around him. By being able to manipulate things around him on such a molecular lever Deryk can then use this to cause a combustion in the air and form flames that Deryk can then bend to his will. After creating the flames Deryk can manipulate them however he wants on a whim. He can use it as a form of defence by wearing the flames, or even attack with powerfull explosions by sending the flames out around him. His flames can burn hot, or even cold if he wills it. If he wishes he can even force them not to burn things they come in contact with. Some people believe that Deryk's flames corrispond to his emotions. The flames can become wild and unpredictable as he gets angry. The angrier he gets the more unpredictable. When his emotions get flustered and change rapidly so can his flames. '' Burning Heart of a Dragon - Deryk not only can create his own flames. He can also manipulate existing flames, be it a spark or an explosion. He can absorb energy from any heat source and then use it just the same. Deryk often claims his favorite meal is fire itself. His body has grown so accustomed to it that he could actually sustain himself on flames alone. However he cannot eat flames he creates, only those made by others. He can heal using these meals. Another affect of his Chi and Beast Mimicry is that his body is invulnirable to being burned. Also, this takes affect in ways that make it where temperature doesn't even affect him. His body can also take explosions well since they are a form of combustion, allowing him to absorb them just the same. One more affect of his Beast Mimicry can allow him to form scales along his skin similar to a dragon. He can also take this a step further and turn his body into fire or smoke by controling the nitrogen, hydrogen, and oxygen levels of his own body. The size of these forms can vary due to his ability to add to his own mass by drawing from the area around him. *Electrical Resistance by super-heating the air, creating an "Air Lens" to block off electricity. *Fire Augmentation *Fire Aura *Fire Empowerment *Fire Mimicry *Inflammation *Pyrokinetic Combat *Pyrokinetic Regeneration 'Homefront "I'm Coming Home." Homefront is the name of the Alter Ego Deryk Young asumes when he puts on the Hero Suit. It is a form that allows Deryk Young to assert his full potential and use it to protect and save the people of Kasaihana City. This is all in pursuit of a one true justice, and Homefront will serve it. The suit itself was inspired after Red Dawn spoke some insightful words that buried deep inside Deryk's head. After careful consideration of all the facts he came to one conclusion. Densuke was right, things seemed off and Deryk needed to find out first hand. Aiden Nagara was the creator of this suit for Deryk and helped him personally with the gear and gadjets that were hidden within. '''''Main Design: The Homefront suit itself is made of a variety of metals. Durasteel and Beskar Iron being the two most prominent. The suit consisted of a plated vest covering the full chest and back made of solid plates of Beskar Iron. this chest plate is layered over a sleeve less mesh made of woven Durasteel. The Durasteel would be woven in a micro fiber fasion similar to a basket with little mounds over woven on other mounds. This micro mound mesh design is to withstand slicing and puncture wounds from either a sword or a gun. It was made this way to provide the most protection to the torso area while also providing unrestricted movement. Continueing witht eh upper body of this suit. covering the forearms to the hands would be a set of arm warmers over top of a pair of gloves. The gloves them selves would be made of woven Durasteal, again to protect them from slicing and puncture wounds. While the arm warmers would be made of a micro mesh of the Beskar Iron. These mesh armwarmers were woven maticulously to allow enough space between stiches to allow chi to escape without allowing any unwanted substance in. The balance had to be perfect to allow Deryk to be able to pass his flames through the suit and use them to full extent without being held back. This same maticulous stiching is applyed to the mesh ing of the thick mesh jeans. These jeans were double woven with thick meshes of both metals. The outer layer of the pants being made of a thick Beskar Iron mesh. The inner being made of a thick Durasteel mesh. The thick meshing i mean determines the size of the fabric not its over all thickness. The pants are about as thick as a pair of jeans, maybe slightly thicker, though much more durable. Hidden underneath the jeans Deryk is wearing two Beskar Iron plated kneepads. He took this idea from his police uniform and ran with it. The kneepads definately help in some situations more than they ever hurt. He also would have a cup of Beskar Iron to protect the family jewels, if ya know what i mean. Contiueing downward we come to the shoes, or boots rather. These boots are made of plated Beskar Iron except for in one section. Around the ankles the plate melds into a mesh to allow unrestricted movement once again. The entire suit was perfectly made to allow the wearer the most protection while retaining their free movement. It is because of this that Deryk accepts it to be the perfect suit for his purpose. Accessory Dimensions: It should be noted that throughout the plated areas of this suit there are extra measures in place for certain functions. The are elastic straps weaved through out these plate areas to evenly distribute the weight of the suit across Deryks entire body. Due to these counter measures the suit feels almost feather light on his person. Aiden went through a lot of physics equations to figure it out but once it was done the suit weighed little over ten pounds to the wearer. Other accessories to note are the head accessories. After heavy concern from Deryk, Aiden created a way to make sure Deryks identity and well being were both secured well. Deryk wears a beanie and face mask combination to cover his face and make it impossible for himself to be recognized. To fit the well being requirement these features are made of woven Beskar Iron, twice woven. Deryk couldn't stress making them this way enough to make sure they were bullet proof. Further more the two individual pieces can be locked together forming a strong helmet like seal around the head. This prevents a person from just pulling the beanie off and revealing his identity. The face mask has a device built into the segment over the mouth that allows Deryk to always breath in a constant flow of fresh air. This is made with rebreather technology to prevent Deryk from breathing in any harmful substances. It also gives him a steady flow in higher altitudes wear less air is usually available. This allows Deryk to always breath a perfect amount of air to keep himself at peak situationally. Another option that was produced was a full face mask of plate Beskar Iron to layer under the beanie. This mask would be integraded to the same systems as the scanner description to follow. Underneath this mesh helmet Deryk would also wear his KPD scanner. However the scanner would have been given a few upgrades from Aiden Nagara. Aiden added the ability to Deryks scanner to read things in slowed dimentions. He also connected it to the KPD database more directly allowing a neuro scanner to be added to the array. This scanner can take an image of a person and give a detailed description of this person kept in reports at the KPD database. Another function added, at Deryk's request, was the abbility to source in on a select audio frequency and mute or enhance it at will. This basicly gives Deryk a literal sense of selective hearing. When this was added Aiden included a second earpiece for the left ear to allow the full affect. The suit also has a pouch sewn into the back right side of the hip. This pouch has a few differen sections to hold different items in the sleeves. These will be listed in detail in a below section. There is also a cloth sash added to the suit. This is more or less used to complete the look. That aside The suit include multiple holsters for pistols. Three in all. One is on the side tucked under Deryks left arm, Holstered here is Deryk's KPD Desert Eagle, in the gloss crome finish. The Eagle is loaded with jacketed rounds for armor piercing and on the right side is 2 more clips of ammo for this gun. This is Deryks one gun that is loaded and ready with lethal force. Deryk will only pull this gun if a situation calls for extreme force. Even then its a rare occurance. In the Homefront Uniform it is Deryks hope to never have to kill a person. Because of this Deryk has the other two holsters. These holsters are on the thighs of the suit and hide two extra clips of ammo on the underside of the holster. The guns holstered here are custom Eagles made of Beskar Iron due to the strain Deryk would put them through. These Eagles have a barrel at least two inches longer than the standard XiX model Desert Eagle. Deryk chose them to be this way to allow him to use them as a parry weapon. These guns were also modefied to fire a special bullet developed by Aiden's company. This bullet style is made to be non lethal however still deliver the same pain one would recieve from a normal bullet. Its also worth mentioning that the Homefront suit has KPD ensignia's listed on it in multiple locations to assure the KPD that he is one of them. These locations include the head, sides, and back of the suit, as well as on every pouch or external pocket in the suit. 'Homefront Gear' D.U.S.T. Bullets: silvernitrate.jpg|the single round ergo_proxy_10_bullets.jpg|the rounds as they come in packs UVRounds.jpg|the rounds placed in a clip Deryk Young uses a special set of bullets in his two custom Eagles. These bullets are created with Dual Use Science and Technology, or D.U.S.T. The main use of these bullets is to issue the same damaging effects of a normal bullet but with non lethality. The bullets are created of a hollow tip design. Once primed the bullets will glow a blueish neon color. When the bullets are fired and strike a target the tip will shatter away. The hollow tip design makes sure of this, and this gives the person on the recieving end the full physical force of a bullet hitting them. The hidden design within the hollow tip is the true purpose however. Once the tip shatters away it reveals a micro needle witch plunges deep into the targets body. this needle is primed with enough tranquilizers to take a full grown gorilla to its knees in one shot. This is the secret behind Homefronts non lethal gun play. Another key element to the tranquilizers and the needle is that they will break down and become undetectable in the body within a matter of minutes. The micro needle is small enough to pierce through most mesh tops, between the seams, and is fires at enough velocity to cut through skin and rock the same. Chi-Blade: This device makes use of the Seiryoku stone in combination with the Beskar Iron. It will process chi through a series of lenses which will amplify it into a thin beam. The beam itself can be adjusted in length by the amount of chi applied to it. The beam is so densly focused that it is compressed and projected with enough velocity to cut through nearly anything. Homefronts Chi blade reacts differently than normal blades however. Due to his unique chi manipulaton the blade glows an orange color and gives of a flaming appearance, The blade also looks as if orange smoke is propetually rising off of it. The beam its self is stronger than any other Chi-Blade's. It also gives a buring affect to the beam. When it cuts through something it is posible for the blade to light it on fire. Satchel Pouch Contents: *His KPD issue pair of Force Gravity Knuckles *A container of Aiden Nagara's Chi Pills (holds 6 maximum) *A syringe of Adrenaline *A second syringe of PseudoToxin *4 extra clips of D.U.S.T. ammunition (for the non lethal rounds only) 'Allies' Aiden Nagara - This is Deryk Young's flesh and blood brother. Unknowingly Deryk arrested him before finding out they were related. Once he found out he decided to pay to bail Aiden out since there was no evidence to hold him anylonger anyway. They now are learning what its like to have a brother together. New Generation KPD - Deryk is an officer of the Kasaihana Police Department. Because of this any officer of the city is instantly his ally. While there may be some Deryk wont trust as people, all are trusted in arms and Deryk will stand by any one of them. 'Enemies' Yakuza Clans - As a member of the Kasaihana Police Department, Deryk Young sees all Yakuza members as an enemy. He believes their sole purpose is to cause chaos and disrupt justice and he wont stand for it. 'Background' Deryk was only 4 months old when he was abandoned to a tribe within the northern minesota area. His father had decided for him a new life. One away from the hells of the city of Kasaihana. However, as fate would have it, one cannot escape hell so easily. Since Deryk was abandoned so young, obviosly Deryk wasnt his birth name, but the name the members of the tribe soon took to calling him. His last name was also given to be Young due to the sheer fact that he was the youngest initiate to the village he grew up in. He grew only to know his name as Deryk Young, and therefore it is the one he accepts. This village that Deryk had been left to also had a few secrets, and these secrets were passed to Deryk as if he were a full member. These secrets were the ways of elemental chi manipulation and beast mimicry. At an extremely young age Deryk was taught the ways of chi control. The villagers quickly noticed he seemed to have an advanced concept on the art of chi control. They assumed it might have been passed down from his ancestors, but none could be certain. Whatever the case may be, it didn't change the fact that Deryk was gifted. He seemed to have imence reserves of chi as well. When it was assumed that he was running low it seemed his entire demeanor changed. When this happened it was like the batery for his chi was instantly recharged. While teaching Deryk how to control chi the tribe was also training him in a set of martial arts. Though when this started the members of the tribe realised quickly that there seemed to be a unique martial arts style embedded in him already. He fought with great precission and finess that none of the other clan members could mimic. They had never seen anything like this and frankly it kind of scared them. however they were supportive. they could see it was a much more in dept style than any of the clan used and they allowed him to practice it. In fact they embraced him to use it on them in spars. Once Deryk turned eight the clan finally decided to teach him their biggest secret. The art of the fire dragon. This is when Deryk was taught how to control chi on a molecular level and create fission. He could create a fire from nothing before he turned nine, and he had advanced knowledge of it by the time he was eleven. He seemed like a prodigy by learning all of this so quickly, but in truth he was diligent. He never stopped training himself, and it showed greatly. Now that you know his story, i mentioned the hardship of escaping hell. This is where it comes in. When Deryk turned sixteen a great tradgedy happened. The rains came. The waters rised. The clan had only one chance. The village they lived in resided in a valley of a volcano. The villagers had planned to use the existing lava from the volcano to form a wall around the village and protect it from the flood waters. However, when the time came to build the wall the clan realised a great fear had been realised. The volcano they had lived in the shadow of for so long, had fallen dorment. There was no lava to control and make a wall from. The waters were resilient. They ripped through the village and killed all the members of the clan in an instant. There was only one survivor. Deryk Young is the last remnant of the Fire Dragon Village. It is a great honor but also a great burden. He is tasked with keeping the secrets of the clan as well as he can, but is also earged to survive and restore the clan. Once his home was destroyed Deryk made his way to Kasaihana City where he hoped to live out his days. He keeps a good front, being the typical happy go lucky guy that he is. However, some nights the memory of the only family he ever had being suddenly ripped apart by flood waters will slip in. Deryk fights these off with a strong resolve but some times they can get the better of him. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 13~ *Ark 13 Episode 37: The Next Supercop Ark 14~ *Ark 14 Episode 7: A Standard Drug Bust *Ark 14 Episode 22: The Ashes Falls At Dawn *Ark 14 Episode 31: Crashing into Eachother 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 17:17, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGKPD Category:KPD Category:KPD Police Force Category:New Gen KPD Category:NGRPC Category:Chi User Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes For Hire